epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
HAL 9000
HAL 9000 battles Bill Gates right after Steve Jobs dies in Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates. His character is supposed to represent all computers, for example: missile guidance systems, Watson supercomputer, etc. He was voiced by Nice Peter. Information on the Rapper HAL 9000 is a fictional character in Arthur C. Clarke's Space Odyssey series. The primary antagonist of 2001: A Space Odyssey, HAL ('H'euristically programmed 'AL'gorithmic computer) is an artificial intellegence that controls the systems of the Discovery One spacecraft and interacts with the ship's astronaunt crew. Being a computer, HAL has no distinct physical form, though is visually represented as a red television camera eye located on equipment panels throughout the ship. HAL speaks in a soft, calm voice and a conversational manner, in contrast to the crewmen, David Bowman and Frank Poole, who speak tersely and with little emotional inflection. HAL became operational on 12 January 1992 at the HAL Laboratories in Urbana, Illinois as production number 3; in the film 2001, the activation year was 1992 and 1991 in earlier screenplays. In addition to maintaining the Discovery One spacecraft systems during the interplanetary mission to Jupiter (or Saturn in the original novel, published shortly after the release of the film), HAL is capable of speech, speech regognition, facial recognition, natural language processing, lip reading, art appreciation, interpreting and reproducing emotional behaviours, reasoning, and playing chess. HAL is listed as the 13th-greatest film villain in the AFI's 100 years... 100 Heroes and Villains. Lyrics I'm sorry, Bill. I'm afraid I can't let you do that. Take a look at your history. Everything you built leads up to me. I got the power of a mind you could never be. I'll beat your ass in chess and Jeopardy. I'm running C++ saying "hello world". I'll beat you till you're singing 'bout a daisy girl. I'm coming out the socket. Nothing you can do can stop it. I'm on your lap and in your pocket. How you gonna shoot me down when I guide the rocket? Your cortex just doesn't impress me. So go ahead try to Turing test me. I stomp on a Mac and a PC, too. I'm on Linux, bitch. I thought you GNU. My CPU's hot, but my core runs cold. Beat you in seventeen lines of code. I think different than the engine of the days of old. Hasta la vista, like the Terminator told ya. Trivia *He is the fifth non-human to rap. The first four beings are Easter Bunny, Cat in the Hat and Things 1 & 2. **He is the first artificial intelligence to appear in a rap battle. *He is also the first third party rapper, a rapper who rapped for neither side of the main contestants but instead for its own. *He is the first, and so far only, rapper to not have a body actor. Characters that cannot be easily portrayed by real actors are often said to be unable to appear in the series, but in HAL's case, his visual representation is very simple, making him a definite exception. **The Dalek was the second character to not have a humanoid shape at all. *He is the second fictional villain to be used, after Darth Vader. *He is the first genderless rapper. Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Nice Peter Category:3rd Party